


Any Other Way

by imthinkinoutloud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Mpreg, a lot of fluff, pregnant!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthinkinoutloud/pseuds/imthinkinoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Zayn is alone at home waiting for Liam to come home from store. It's 3 in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> My first work posted on AO3, I'm so excited :DD I'm reposting this from my old blog larrynziam. I hope you'll like it :))

He’s lying on the bed, sprawled all over it, limbs everywhere and a pillow tucked under his back because they hurt like hell and he just can’t get comfortable. He’s hungry and he’s sleepy, but he’s also not and this whole thing confuses him. They say that he should rest, and normally that wouldn’t be problem because he likes to rest and not to do anything, but with the condition he’s in right now, he doesn’t want to rest. He wants to clean, dust, vacuum, and he’s going crazy. It must be the hormones, he tells himself while creasing his small bump.

Liam is out right now, buying him snacks because he’s good boyfriend as always and wants to give everything to Zayn, just so he doesn’t needs to see him sad. Zayn knows that, and he feels honoured, and special. Well, he is special in a way. He’s pregnant for God’s sake. He’s a man and he’s pregnant. How could he not be special?

He really has no idea how that happened. Well, he does, he’s not a baby. But he doesn’t know when. It’s not like it was their first un-protected sex. They are clean, and he kind of (lots of) loves the way Liam feels bare when he’s inside him. So, yeah, doesn’t know the exact date, but well he can guess.

It happened between their shower sex four and half a months ago, and a week after that, because soon after it he started getting headaches and he was always sick. They thought it was just a flu, something he caught during the tour, so they didn’t paid any attention on it. Just couple days in bed, they thought, and it will pass.  
It didn’t. After a week Liam started panic. Not really, but he was worried and he didn’t slept at all, because Zayn kept him awake, moaning about the pain and dizziness. So they called the doctor.

At first he didn’t want to believe, because really? Male pregnancy? But then it all started to make sense. All of those morning sickness’ and cravings of weird food, the one he’d never eat before. They had to accept it. It was easy for them, really, because they did talked about kids and names before, but explaining it to boys, and especially to fans who didn’t have idea that two of them are even dating (some did believe that there was something between them, but it was all).

After all it was better because they finally knew what’s wrong with him and he was taking some vitamins and medicines that not even his doctor couldn’t pronounce. But it was okay.

He’s shaken away from his little moment when the baby kicks a little. Kicking started only couple weeks ago and it’s still strange, knowing that there is another life inside of him. Life he and Liam created. He’s creasing it, slowly moving his hands up and down over the swell of his stomach. Sometimes he has these moments where he thinks that he’s fat even though the bump is barely visible and he knows it’s stupid, because it really shouldn’t matter. But he was always lanky, skinny, and now with a bump he looks strange, like it’s not his body. But Liam is always there to kiss him and tell him that he’s imagining things because _really, Zayn, there is nothing to worry about, you are perfect_.

He doesn’t know what he will do without Liam. Yes, it’s his fault Zayn got pregnant in first place, and sometimes Zayn hates him because of that because he’ll never be the same again, but he’s always there and always willing to do anything Zayn asks him. Even if it means he needs get up in 3 in the morning like now to buy him Nutella because he’s craving Nutella. But he never complains, never said anything against it and Zayn loves him even more because of that.

The only problem is that he doesn’t want to have sex because what if baby feels it? I don’t want baby to feel my dick and Zayn wants to punch him in those moments. It’s not that they don’t have any sexual life now, because they do. But it’s only blowjobs from Liam and handjobs from Zayn. He can’t even suck his boyfriend anymore because apparently _baby eats everything you eat Zayn and I really don’t want baby to eat my cum, fuck it feels wrong_. And he can’t wait for this whole thing to be over so he could finally feel Liam inside of him, but he’s not sure if he could wait 4 and a half months.

‘’Uh, baby, your daddy is so weird I really don’t know why I’ve fallen for him.’’ he says to the bump and smiles a little, because he feels kinda stupid now, talking to the baby inside of him all alone in this room where everything echoes. He looks at his hand on his stomach and sees all of those tattoos and he panics a little. ‘’You don’t think they could do you harm, do you? I hope not. If I knew I would get pregnant I wouldn’t do them.’’ He huffs. Like there was a chance for him to find out that before.

‘’But I’m not the only one that have them, you know? Your stupid Daddy also has them and your even more stupid uncles, Harry and Louis have them. Only Uncle Niall doesn’t. I’ll tell you one day about all of our tattoos, okay? When you grow up old enough to understand why they mean so much to me and your Daddy, and Uncle Harry and Uncle Louis. They have more than Daddy and I have, so it might be too much. But you’ll understand, I hope.’’

I hope you don’t find me strange or weird. I know I sometimes am, sorry about that. And that I say things I don’t mean, but I love you and your Daddy, you know that right? Sorry, I’m being stupid. But that’s only because your Daddy isn’t here to stop me, so blame him, okay?’’

It’s really strange how that baby changed him. And Liam, too, but mostly him. It’s like he’s more grown up, more responsible and it feels weird, almost, but in the right way.

He hears footsteps nearing the doors and little shit he is, he lies down, completely still and slows down his breathing so Liam thinks he’s asleep. He deserves it, okay? He made Zayn wait this long and he knows how Zayn is when he’s alone too much. And besides, Zayn didn’t have any fun in weeks, so he deserves this, too.

Liam enters the room, he can hear the doors opening and he’s fighting the smile so bad, he feels like Liam might see that he’s not awake.

But Liam only comes to his side and pecks his lips muttering ‘’Sorry for keeping you waiting.’’ and Zayn might melt right there and right now.

He probably thinks that Zayn’s really asleep because when he lies next to him on the bed, he removes the covers off of his body and leans down to Zayn’s stomach and kisses his bump. He can feel the baby kicking and he’s sure Liam can feel it too, because he smiles in the Zayn’s skin.

‘’Hey there, little bug.’’ Is the first thing that he says and he’s leaning down again to put another kiss on Zayn’s skin, soft and warm. His hand curls around Zayn’s body and then he just stays there, his head next to Zayn’s bump.

Zayn’s thinking about scaring him, really, because that was his first plan, but then –

‘’I’m sorry, you know?’’ Liam says lowly and Zayn has no idea what he’s talking about. ‘’For what happened last week. I know I apologised to your baba but I wanted to apologize to you, too.’’

Yeah, Zayn knows what he’s talking about, but he thought they were over with it.

‘’I said some horrible things to him that hurt him. I know they did, he’s just too proud to admit it. But I know how he feels and I can fix that, but I don’t know how you feel. I hope you don’t hate me for hurting him, I really do. I’m sorry.’’

He stays quite for a while and Zayn can feel something wet on his stomach and he knows its Liam. He knows that he’s crying. And Zayn is too because Liam is stupid and knows how to say things and –

But Liam really has nothing to worry about. It was some stupid fight, and yes, they said things but it doesn’t matter. He wants to put a hand on his head, to show him that it’s okay, that that thing is now behind them, that it doesn’t matter.

‘’Can I tell you something?’’ Liam says and Zayn stops all of him movements because he needs to hear what Liam is going to say next. ‘’I really love Zayn. More than anything. So like, don’t make him sick anymore, if that’s possible. I just can’t see him like that, you know?’’ he laughs a little at that ‘’Of course you don’t. Don’t think I don’t love you too, okay? Because I do. I dreamed about you last night. I’ll tell you about what but don’t tell Zayn okay?’’ baby kicks at that and Liam smiles and kisses the place where it kicked.

‘’It’s a deal. But like, I don’t want you to be offended by it because I dreamed you as a girl. I know Zayn want you to be a boy, but really, what ever you are, it okay, yeah? We’ll love you the same, little bug.’’ his grip around Zayn tightness and Zayn wants to kick him right there and right now because he’s such a sap. ‘’Where was I? Oh right. The dream. Well, I know it sounds strange, but I was teaching you playing football. And I would still teach you if you are a boy, just so you know. It’s just a dream. And you were in this little pinkish dress with a ponytail. Zayn made it, of course because I’m shit at doing hairstyles. Oh! Sorry about the shit part.’’ and Zayn can’t hold it anymore. He laughs, little giggles escaping his mouth, because Liam whispered the shit. There are tears too, but they are happy tears, and he really doesn’t care.

‘’Hey!’’ Liam says, pouting a little. ‘’You were listening to our conversation. That’s rude, it was personal.’’

‘’Sorry babe.’’ Zayn smiles, looking down at Liam near his stomach. ‘’C’mere.’’

‘’What if I don’t want to?’’ Liam asks but he’s plopping himself on his elbows and moving up to Zayn.

‘’Then you won’t get a kiss.’’ And he’s putting his hand at Liam’s neck, bringing him closer to him so he could kiss him. It’s slow, when they connect their lips. Nice and Zayn can feel Liam’s toothpaste on his tongue and he has to giggle a little at that.

‘’Hi.’’ Liam says when they pull apart, their foreheads connected.

‘’Hello.’’ Zayn smiles and then – ‘’You do know that I’m not mad at you because that fight last week right? It was stupid fight, Liam. Not worth of getting mad, yea’?’’

Liam nods, titling his head down. ‘’It’s just, I don’t know. Our first fight since you are caring the baby, and it felt different.’’ He sighs a little. ‘’Sorry, it’s stupid.’’

‘’No, it’s not. Really. This baby is changing us and I think it’s a good thing.’’ He’s holding Liam’s face in his hands, looking him straight into his eyes and he can see it, can see that he’s agreeing with him and yeah, he’s right. This baby is changing them.

‘’Okay. So, tell me how that dream ended.’’

‘’I can’t tell you that.’’

‘’Why not. I already heard half of it.’’

‘’Yeah, but you weren’t supposed to hear it.’’ Liam pouts and seriously, it’s the cutest thing ever.

‘’Okay, then tell it to the baby.’’

‘’What about this? I’ll tell you when the baby is born.’’ Liam is smiling, sliding his hand over Zayn’s chest, down to his bump.

‘’You’ll forget about it.’’ Zayn squeaks, pouting a little, his bottom lip pulled out.

‘’I won’t, I promise.’’ he kisses him, hand that is not on his stomach lightly resting on Zayn’s cheek. ‘’Now. How ‘bout that Nutella? Or you want to sleep?’’

He’s looking him, eyes lingering on his face a little. He can see little, barely there, wrinkles around his eyes and some on his forehead. They are not the ones you get when you got older, then the ones you get when you are tired and spent a lot of sleepless nights taking care of your sick boyfriend, or holding him close and massaging his feet, or going out to buy him whatever he wants.

He feels little bad now, because Liam did everything for him and he never once thought about what he wants and what he needs.  
His eyes are tired, eyelids almost closing on its own, sleep still there.

‘’Zayn?’’ Liam calls and he figures he probably spent more time observing Liam’s face that he meant.

‘’Um? Oh, yeah. Sleep, if that’s not a problem.’’ he smiles lazily, looking up at Liam and his lips. He kisses him again, for the 100th time that night. ‘’Sorry.’’ he says and he knows Liam understand. He’s nodding, moving a little so he could lie next to Zayn.

His hand is still around Zayn’s stomach and Zayn turns so he could lie on his side, back pressed against Liam’s chest, and he breathes. He’s happy. With Liam and the baby on the way, and boys. It’s home, the one he’ll always have and he doesn’t need anything else.

And years from now, after Brie is born, he’ll find out what Liam dreamed of. Of their little girl, with a smile of an angel, with dark black hair, warm brown eyes. Her dress was pink, and Zayn spent hours teaching Liam how to make a perfect ponytail and ended doing it himself, because Liam could never learn that. Just like Zayn would never learn their daughter how to play football. How to kick a ball the right way so it won’t dance around the field.

And he doesn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope that wasn't too bad? Follow me on tumblr: [imthinkinoutloud](http://imthinkinoutloud.tumblr.com/)


End file.
